Doushin Shoujo to Otona Sekai
Doushin Shoujo to Otona Sekai (童心少女と大人世界 - Childish Girl and Grown-up World) is a song by cosMo x syuri22. It was released on April 23th, 2012 and has reached 240,000 views. Plot Doushin Shoujo (Childish Girl) is an adult and works in an office. She hates being a grown-up, busy and unable to play anymore. Nostalgia hits her and she becomes depressed, wanting to run away from this reality. Stella System guides her to a 'hole', erasing her memories and turning her back into a child. Now a child again, she starts to run with her friends. Everyone becomes tired, and she wishes upon a great star to give them new toys to be played. The next day, a giant hole opens up in the sky and from there fell junks which they use to build a secret base, which continues to grow into a small town called Paradise Town. Slowly, they become out of control and started to create things like pistols, cannons, and other dangerous things, and because of carelessness, someone 'died a little'. Not wanting to make the same mistakes, they decided to create a new set of rules to divide time between working and playing. The new system keeps the town peaceful, but they are not having fun anymore. It was then, Doushin Shoujo realized that Paradise Town has now become the adult world she so much hated. She couldn't accept the fact that the secret base has long disappeared. Seeing a hole, she jumps into it, thinking that she would go back being a child again, while she was actually jumping into a sewer under construction. Characters Lyrics |-|Japanese= ρ「その街は　言い続けた　『不幸ヲ　サヨナラ』」 λ「それが正しいかどうか　自身すらわかっていなかったけれど」 目標（ゆめ）を持ち　適えることを　推奨された　コドモの頃は オトナになれば　キラリ輝く　未来がくると信じてたけど 現実は　耐え難いほどの理不尽を　押し付けられて いつしか　それが　オトナなのだと　呪文のように　自分に言い聞かせる 確かに　できることも少しずつ増えたし　欲しいモノも大体　手に入るようになった でも　ワタシが本当に望んだモノのカタチは　こんなものだったっけ ああ　大嫌い　成長するたび　楽しいことどんどん減ってく　このセカイは　終わることの無い罰ゲームのよう ああ　くだらない　あれも　これも　ダメと縛りつけて　ネガティブな方へと均等にする足の引っ張り合い 摺り切れた心に　ささやくノスタルジィ せめて　夢の中だけでも　ずっと子供でいられたらいいのにね ---　貴女ノ　貴方タチノ　ソノ　不幸ニ　サヨナラ　--- λ「街は　少女たちから　不幸な記憶を取り去りました」 ρ「絶望と哀しみが　彼女自身を壊してしまわぬように」 λ「こうして彼女は　オトナの世界を　忘れ」 ρ「精神（たましい）は　街の光に導かれるまま」 λ「『現実（ち）』に穿たれた　深い"アナ"を通り抜けた先」 ρ「子供だけの『共有夢（セカイ）』にて　新たな器を手に入れました」　 <<秩序レベル0.0…>> め　さます　そこにわ　なにも　なくて わたしたち　とりあえず　かけっこ　した <<秩序レベル1>> しばらく　して　かけっこも　おにごっこも　あきて　きた　ので お☆　さま　に　とりあえず　おねがいごと　を　した　よ 「あたらしい　"あそび"　を　わたしたちに　ください」 <<秩序レベル2>> よくじつ　から　おそらに　ぽっかり　おうきな　"アナ"　が　あきました そこから　ふる　"ガラクタ"　に　わたしたちわ　むちゅー　になりました <<秩序レベル10>> "ガラクタ"　たち　ゆーこーかつよー　ヒミツキチを　作ります わたしたちの　たからもの　みんな　えがおになりますように　 <<秩序レベル11>> もっともっと　みんなと　楽しくすごせる　場所が　ほしいと たくさん　の　ざいりょう　で　ヒミツキチ　を　ひろげていきました <<秩序レベル20>> いつの間にか　ヒミツキチは　ちょっとした　まちになっていました ワタシたちは　よろこび　たたえあい　"らくえん　とし"　と　名づけました λ「都市はみるみる発展と拡大を繰り返し」 ρ＆λ「それにつれて」 ρ「"アナ"から降るガラクタは刺激的なモノになって行きました」 <<秩序レベル30>> 抑えられない好奇心　手に負えないモノで遊びました ピストル　電車　砲台　ロケット　ちょっと危険な香り うっかりさんな不注意で　誰かが少し死にました ワタシたちは　ひどく　悲しみ　そして　おののきました "死（しっぱい）"　は　ワタシたちに　教訓を残しました <<秩序レベル40>> "ガラクタ"たちに　混じっていた　"本"　で　"知恵"を　つけました 彼らの　"死（ぎせい）"　無駄にしないために　ワタシたちは　がんばります <<秩序レベル50>> このままではいけないと　やってはダメなこと決めました 約束をやぶったヒトには　こわ～い罰を与えます　 <<秩序レベル60>> ちょっとギスギスしてきたので　遊ぶヒトを限り　役割を与え 時間も場所も　役割に応じて制限です　仲間割れなんてもってのほか 「いやだ！もっと遊びたい！」 「遊びの時間は終わりだ　さ、交代だ」 「私はこんなことがやりたいわけじゃないのに…」 「どうして好きなことだけをやってちゃいけないの？」 「苦しいことに耐えるのは　市民の義務だよ」 「どうして自由に遊んじゃダメなんだよ！」 「ルールを守らないなら、遊びは禁止！！」 「もう、こんなのいやだよぉ！」 <<秩序レベル96>> ガチリとした秩序ができあがりました　確かに　この街は　とても平和(？)になったけど 遊んでいたはずの　ワタシたちはちっとも楽しくなくなりました <<秩序レベル99>> ここのところ　何をやってもつまらないよ　こんな感覚　昔どこかで経験したような…… "アナ"を　よくよく　覗いてみると　"元"居たセカイと　繋がっていた そこで　ワタシは　すべて　"思い出す" それは　"今"　の　この楽園都市(ばしょ)　と　とても　よく似て　つまらなそうで オトナたちは　望んで　つまらない　セカイ　築いたわけじゃ　なかったんだ ああ　思い出す　成長するたび　楽しいことどんどん減ってく　このセカイは　終わることの無い罰ゲームのよう ああ　思い出す　あれも　これも　ダメと縛りつけて　ネガティブな方へと均等にする足の引っ張り合い ああ　恋しいよ　たとえそれが　夢　幻　だったとしても　今更　諦めきれない　ガラクタの楽園 ああ　無気力なオトナたちとワタシは違う　今度こそは　みんなが幸せになれる世界を創るんだ ρ＆λ「虚ろな声ポツリ　つぶやいた彼女は　楽園都市を目指して　深い深い穴に　飛びこみました<<↓Manhole↓>>」 Theory *Rho and Lambda narrates the story unfolds around them, meaning Rho and Lambda have already existed when the events happened. It may be possible this song happened after AI Shoujo to Shinkai Shinsou. *The 'hole' is the same hole from Tensei Shoujo to Tensei Shounen or Iede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo (which was created due to Stella's error) and it was under reparation. Trivia *Chronologically, this song was set before Dr. Realist, but it was uploaded later. *The Miku statue from Hatsune Miku no Shuuen can be seen as one of the trashes falling from the skies. *At the end of the song, Bouken Shoujo is briefly shown in a screen on a building at the background. *Dr. Realist telling Doushin Shoujo to be careful of her nostalgia is in the talk Kimi wa Nenreiteki ni Shoujo dewanai Shoujo. Gallery 26756970.jpg|"Paradise Town", illustration by syuri22 Category:Songs Category:Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo